Home from the Honeymoon
by jeka8
Summary: Christian and Ana have just returned from their honeymoon. This story follows their love and their search to balance their need for each other with other facets of work and family life.


**Hi, this story is written straight after Ana and Christian return from their honeymoon. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please review :)**

"Ana! We are leaving right now. This is not a negotiation. Get into the car. You're drunk! _Please _baby" I can hear the desperation in his voice as he farewells Mia. His eyes are trained on me the entire time. He is ready to spring into action if anything happens because of course the world would end if I even tripped over.

"Christian. Calm down I'm just saying goodbye to everyone. Reeeeelax" I slur loudly hugging Kate. She is very amused by the entire situation, no doubt because she had been the one giving me alcohol all evening.

Elliot laughs from behind Kate. "Did you hear that little brother? Reeelax. Patience is key as well" he is always teasing Christian, whose jaw tightens in agitation.

Christian growls at Elliot as he helps me into the backseat. I feel the soft tickle of his ear against my ear as he guides me to my seat. "Slower baby, you're acting drunk remember your movements should be more uncertain. We are definitely going to have to practice this more" he whispers. He slides in behind me while farewelling the others again. The door closes and as we pull away from the house he admonishes me playfully "You need to be _much_ more convincing Ana. Maybe we should try this out on my parents. If you can convince them, you can convince pretty much everyone. Perhaps the silver balls can make a return?"

"Well that is an interesting proposition after an uh- eventful evening. It was a bit long though" I say trying to search for the right words. I am distracted. The silver balls! Kate and Mia had organised a get together at Kate and Elliot's place for the family, minus Grace and Carrick who were out of town at a charity benefit. The dinner had been organised for two main reasons. The first being to welcome Christian and I back from our honeymoon - something Elliot had had a lot to say about, and secondly for Elliot to practice cooking for a dinner party - a skill Kate had deemed 100% necessary for a future husband. Christian took the time to tease his older brother effectively getting our revenge against the numerous sexual innuendoes and suggestive remarks. Thankfully Kate had put a stop to much of it by suggesting a sex-ban for Elliot, who had been very unimpressed. The teasing had stopped almost immediately.

"Mrs Grey, you can't hide your excitement from me. Perhaps on Monday the silver balls might make an appearance" I feel his warm breath against my neck and before I can reply Christian leans over and pulls me towards him, pressing his hand on my ass and assaulting my mouth with his perfect lips. My seatbelt is in the way. Keeping him distracted I subtly unclip it from around my body and before long I am straddling his lap and grinding into his growing erection. My mouth is kept pressed to his, sensually exploring and demanding. I feel his hand work up under my dress.

"Baby you look so fuckable tonight. Just as always" he whispers hoarsely. "Elliot's jibes only made me want to take you right there on the table to show him and everyone else that I can in fact please my wife, repeatedly I might add. But then of course that poses a small list of problems. Especially because no-one watches my wife come but me". He rips off my black lace panties, effectively ending the conversation and sends my senses are into overdrive. I slide my hands up his shirt unbuttoning until it hangs open. I press my palms into his chest and feel the light soft hair. This is taking too long. I need my husband desperately. Keeping one hand on his chest I reach down and tug at his pants, my hand shadows his length as he releases a deep growl, before plunging his fingers deep into me. I feel him pumping and curling and my mind goes blank. I had wanted to please my husband just moments before but now my mind was blank as I struggled to hold on. "Look at me baby" he says as his thumb reaches to massage my clit, working hard, circling with varying pressure. "I want you" I reply, my nails raking softly down his back. He shivers. "Later Ana. Come for me baby. _Now_" he demands. And with that I fall apart and he covers my face in soft kisses. "I love you baby, so much" he whispers. "Christian I love you too". I stare up into his eyes.

As I lean into my husband I glance out through the blackened windows - the car has stopped. We are in the garage of Escala. Although the dividing screen is closed I can guess that Taylor has left us. I blush at the thought that he knows what we were doing, and had been doing the entire car trip. Despite the fact he must know just about all the time what we are up to, the thought is still embarrassing. "Mr Grey I am very tired. I might shower and then go straight to sleep. The jet lag must still be affecting me"

"But this morning you said you -"

"Baby why don't you find something to do - perhaps with the silver balls?" I fake a wide yawn as he guides me towards the elevator. "Unless - no, you didn't want any reciprocation just a couple of minutes ago so you must be very tired. I'm worried. It's unlike you to turn down any form of sexual gratification. Why don't you have a shower after me and then get an early night?"

"Is that what this is about? Ana I will let you do anything you want to my body. I love you. I want _you_ to feel good baby. I can wait"

The elevator doors click open and we walk out.

"Well in that case..." I trail off

"In that case what?" he is very curious now, and knowing him turned on as well.

"You'll see. I'm having a shower. Laterz baby" I smirk as I prance towards our bedroom.

**Please Review :)**


End file.
